


We Are Going To Gangbang You Hemmings

by 5secondsoftumblr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, 5SecondsofSummer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cute, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Luke, bottom!Luke, ot4 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoftumblr/pseuds/5secondsoftumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are all together and after one concert lukes legs just got to be too much for the boys, so they all gangbang Lukey and go on about his legs.</p><p>5SOS GANGBANG LUKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT TO SAY THE KINKS AND STUFF IN HERE IS PURELY FICTION (TO MY KNOWLEDGE) PLEASE DONT GO ON ABOUT HOW 'ASHTON DOESN'T HAVE A DADDY KINK' THESE CHARACTER ARE BASED ON 5SOS THEY ARE NOT 5SOS :) xxxxx

It was after a particularly awesome concert, Ashton hit every note perfectly on his drums, Michaels harmonies were even more on point than normal, Calum was jumping around like a mad man and still playing his bass amazingly and Luke was singing his heart out while spreading his legs so far he was giving the other boys unholy thoughts.

"Well done boys! Brilliant show! The car is waiting outside to take you back to the hotel." The boys all nod their heads, Luke turns to his boyfriends and kisses them each quickly on the lips before turning to make a move out of the building.  
Luke Hemmings felt fantastic, he hit every note on time and the fans were all pumped so you could say he walked with a bit of a spring in his step out to the car.  
Now while Luke was walking in front with happiness in his step behind him the other boys were a bit different.

"Did you see the way he was spreading his legs? holy fuck i swear to god i would have taken him on that stage right then and there." Michael groaned his voice low and whiny, Ashton nods his head at his boyfriends words throughout the whole show his eyes kept flickering up to watch Luke spread his legs and move his hands on his guitar and when he got up to leave his drums, lets just say he had quite a 'hard' time, Calum stared at Lukes butt while biting his lip he was having a hard time not walking up and grabbing a handful of the blondes behind. "He knows what he was doing." Calum says watching Ashton readjust himself from the corner of his eye but not taking his gaze away from Lukes swaying butt.

The boys finally make their way out of the stadium and get into the car, Luke and Michael are on one side of the car while Ash and Cal are on the other the pairs facing the other pair, Luke smiles as he goes onto his phone to tweet about the amazing show, normally the other boys would too especially Ashton, but right now Ashton was having 'troubles' and was trying not to cum in his pants and the thought of Luke spreading his legs for him and the boys.

When they get to the hotel all the boys jump out of the car, racing upstairs to their room exhausted from the energy draining show.  
Their room has a big king sized bed which they honestly don't need as they can fit into a double with trouble but they are growing boys and with Lukes fucking legs they need the space sometimes.  
Calum, Michael and Ashton go straight to the bed to lie down and watch as Luke moves to his suitcase he furrows his eyebrows as he picks out some shorts and a tank top to get changed into, once he's happy with his choice he reaches up and strips his top off, before he unzips his pants and pulls them down his mile long legs and kicks them into a corner and pushes his shoes beside them, he turns around to ask the time from the boys when he is suddenly attacked by kisses to his naked chest.  
"Wha-oh" Luke moans out into the air, he looks down and sees Ashton attacking his chest with love bites, he closes his eyes and looks to the bed where Cal and Mikey are watching him with furious eyes. Luke tips his head back further when Ashton starts to go up his neck but then Ashton sucks on Lukes sweet spot under his ear and Lukes gone.  
"Ahhh fuck yes Ash holy shit," Luke rolls his hips forward helplessly trying to get some friction on his now rising cock.

"Pull back Ashton, Now." Calum commands from the bed, Ashton steps back and Luke helplessly reaches out for him blindly, but then ashton goes to stand beside the bed and just stare at him, Luke crosses his arms a bit self conscious with all the boys watching him as he stands there in only his underwear, he knows they are boyfriends and he shouldn't be worried but its just his insecurity. "You're gorgeous baby, don't cover yourself up." Mikey says, Luke nods and waits for something to happen.  
After no one makes a move to do anything Luke starts to get jittery, he looks at each of the boys with an annoyed expression, losing his patience he huffs and brings his hand down from his stomach and rubs it down his chest to his hard and pained cock.  
He rubs it a few times before he moans from a wave of pleasure which passes through him, "Stop that Lucas!" Michael says getting up from the bed and striding right up to stand right in front of Luke, he snatches Lukes hand away from his cock and holds his wrist although not too tight.  
"So beautiful baby," Michael says bringing his other hand up to stroke his lovers cheek, Luke shivers under Michael's tender touch. "please do something mikey, please its starting to hurt." Luke whines to one of his boyfriends, Michael nods his head and moves Luke to lie down on the bed, Michael spreads Luke on his back onto the bed and then just stares at lukes perfect body, calum and ashton are doing the same at the foot of the bed all boys eyes are filled with lust for the broad blonde boy on his back.

Michael finally snaps out of it and pulls his top and jeans off before flinging his shoes to the side, he crawls to hang over Luke, their faces inches apart.  
"Oh my god baby you're so gorgeous, perfect little body for me and the boys" He says grinding his hips down to rub his rock hard cock against lukes boxers, lukes moans fill his ears and he smiles at the sound.  
Rolling his hips a bit faster and more angled he holds himself up with only his hands over Lukes trembling body.  
"So fucking pretty baby, maybe we should video this one time huh? show everyone how perfect you look falling apart when we haven't even started fucking yet, hows that sound baby?" Luke just nods his head numbly, already his vision has started to get a bit blurry with pleasure clouding his mind.

Michael laughs and pulls back from the grinding, Luke is about to protest but then Michael is pulling at his boxers and he just lifts his hips up to allow his boyfriend to slip them off, now he and Michael are fully nude, Michael brings a hand down to lukes cock and Luke actually squeals when Michael starts to jerk him off, nice long strokes over his hard length.  
"Ahhh mmm yes mikey yes oh so good" Michael just smiles at his boyfriends loud moans.  
Luke rolls his head to the side and sees Ashton sitting there stark naked as well while calum on the other hand only has his shirt off, but his low riding pants and underwear remain.  
Ashton notices lukes attention on him and crawls up to lukes face, "hey baby how are you going? you were real naughty tonight, i couldn't stop looking at your beautiful legs they were driving me fucking crazy baby." ashton says rubbing the tip of his penis against lukes cheek, Luke smiles at ashton "i'm sorry daddy, i didn't mean to be naughty" Luke batters his eyelashes as well to add to the whole innocent look, Michael groans from below him and Luke looks back down just in time to watch Michael take his tip into his hot mouth.  
"Holy shit MIKEY!" Luke moans, ashton takes advantage of his boyfriends open mouth long enough to stick his big daddy dick into lukes mouth, Luke doesn't complain and just takes it, he tries his best to take all of his boyfriend in but its hard at the angle he's in, ashton is on his knees by lukes face and he is thrusting shallowly into lukes awaiting mouth.

"Oh yeah baby thats it take daddys cock, oh so good baby, such a naughty boy tonight weren't you?" Luke has tears in his eyes at this point, he's pushing himself so hard to please ashton, but he just nods his head and moans on ashtons cock when Michael licks the tip of his penis.  
ashtons thrusts start to get more deeper and Luke finds himself starting to choke on his boyfriends cock, gagging when it hits the back of his throat ashton pulls out ashtons gasping for breath from all the pleasure Luke just gave him.  
"So fucking good baby, such a good mouth you have hmm? so big and i love your lip ring baby you are a little rebel aren't you baby" ashton laughs a bit and looks to Michael who nods his head and pulls off lukes dick with a 'pop' he strokes lukes dick a bit more after that while looking straight into the blondes eyes, Luke nearly chokes on air at the dirty faces Michael is making right now, not to mention the fact that he's also stroking his cock.

"I'm gonna start to open you up now lukey, you ready?" Michael asks rubbing a comforting hand across lukes belly, Luke nods his head but then whips his neck to look at calum, but then he notices calum isn't there, he looks around confused but then he sees calum appear from the bathroom.  
"Here you go mikey, some lube but no condom you know why lukey?" Luke just shakes his head at his other boyfriend who is now standing where lukes head rests on the bed, he leans in close to lukes face, "because tonight baby you are going to feel all of our nice hard cocks up your sweet little arse, is that alright princess? we are all safe and we know how much you want to feel our dicks in you," Luke just breathes out a shaky gasp and clenches his hand into the sheets, closing his eyes he feels his heart beat start to pound in his ears.

Although Lukes eyes snap open when he hears a cap opening, he lukes down to see mikey spreading lube onto his fingers, he closes the cap and looks up to Luke before smiling, "don't worry baby ill go easy on you," Michael says bringing one finger up to lukes legs, Michael brings his other hand up to nudge open lukes legs, he smiles when Luke shyly opens his legs, presenting his cock to lie on his stomach while his balls hand nice and low underneath, but its his hole that has Michael biting his lip, his perfect little pink inviting hole which Michael just wants to destroy, he leans forward and moves his lips forward to give his favourite hole a little kiss, "mmm Michael just oh yes thank you mikey yes i love when you lick me ohh" Michael smiles and pulls away before bringing his pointer finger up to the opening of lukes hole, he drags his finger around the rim of the pink outline before looking up and seeing calum playing with lukes hair to relax him and ashton teasing one of his nipples in between his fingers.  
"OH MICHAEL FUCK YES!" Luke moans loudly as Michael plunges his finger into lukes tight heat, his hole clenches around Michael's finger but Michael just rubs lukes stomach before starting to pump his finger in and out of Luke.

"So fucking hot like this Luke, your hole looks so good like this baby" Luke just moans in response while ashton calum stares at lukes hands which are still clutching the bedding, "Luke baby how about you put your hands to use and work on me and ashtons dicks baby? they are hard for you love, you see what you do to us?" Luke breathlessly brings his hands up to jerk off the other boys whilst still trying to grind down on Michael's finger inside him.  
"Heres another one baby." Michael says adding his middle finger into lukes hole beside his other finger, Luke moans and is surprised he's more comfortable than normal, "another one please mikey, i need you need your big fat dick in my tight little hole" Luke moans dirtily while jerking off ashton and calums cocks.  
"okay baby don't worry i'm doing it now, i think after this you'll be ready for me, hows that baby?" mikey says adding his next finger  
"oh yes so good mikey yes i'm ready i'm ready i promise" Luke says grinding his hips down to get more of Michael's fingers into himself.

Michael chuckles before scissoring his fingers a bit, he looks down to see lukes hole stretched enough for his likings, so he pulls his fingers out and picks up the lube again, Mikey looks Luke dead in the eye while he rubs lube on his bare cock, he leans forward so that lukes long legs are wrapped around his waist.  
Luke looks up at Cal and Ash to smile at them for a second, he looks back to Michael and watches him lean forward.  
"Oh shit" Luke moans as he feels Michaels tip enter his hole, Luke moans at the pleasure and slight pain which is entering his body, he stops moving his hands over the other two boys shafts for a second as his arms were getting tired.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Ash whines at Luke, Luke looks up at Ashton and pouts a bit, "I'm sorry daddy i just m-my arm hurts" Luke whines as he feels Michael push even further into Lukes hole. Ashton looks down worried for a second and holds onto one of Lukes hands but making sure not to put pressure on his sore arms.  
"Shhh baby daddys got you don't worry" Ashton hums to his baby boy on the bed, Ashton looks at Michael who is pushing in even more, and Ashton knows when he is in fully when Luke lets out a little 'oh'  
"Well done Luke, god you're such a slut you love it don't you?" Calum says reaching down to pull lukes head up, his perfect quiff a bit flat from the events before, Luke moans at Calums words but just shakes his head, "I'm not a slut i'm a good boy" Calum smiles at lukes words and presses forward to kiss lukes hair.

Luke feels Michael start to pick up the pace as he thrusts deeper into lukes warmth, "fuck baby you're so tight how?" Michael moans as he moves to lean over lukes pleasure filled body, he thrusts faster into lukes inviting body.  
"Shit i'm gonna cum baby, shit where do you want it lukey?" Luke just shyly smiles "can i um can i have it in my mouth?" Mikey swears 'fuck thats hot' before he pulls out and scoots up to straddle lukes shoulders. Mikey pulls on his cock for a few seconds while Luke pokes his tongue out of his mouth and then Michael he moans and he is cumming all over lukes awaiting tongue.  
"Oh thats it take it you good boy." Calum praises Luke while petting his hair as the boys watch Luke drink mikey dry, Luke continues to suck Michael's tip until Michael pushes Luke back after getting sensitive.  
"Fuck who wants to go next?" Mikey asks moving to sit near lukes head, Ashton looks at Calum for a look of approval, calum just nods and watches as Ashton makes a move to go to lukes legs.

"Hey baby, sorry you didn't get to cum but you know how much Calum loves doing that to you" Luke just nods his head and whines in his throat, "P-please daddy i-i need you, p-please" Ashton groans at the beautiful blonde boy moaning underneath him.

HEY GUYS DO YOU WANT A CHAPTER 2? I WOULD DO ASHTON THEN CALUM LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU DO AND I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN IT :D XXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Ashtons turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE SHITTTTT ILY SO SORRY XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THIS TOOK SO LONG I HATE ME AS MUCH AS YOU DO BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A LOT OF STUFF AND FINISHING OTHER SHIT BUT YES HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT, I'LL GO THROUGH AND EDIT SHIT BUT YES HERE U GO

Luke leans back as Ashton starts to kiss up his neck, he feels the way the curly haired boy peppers light kisses along his collar bone before he decides its too much and moans.  
"Ash you need to hurry or i'm not going to last" Luke moaned out as he felt his hips buck up without thinking.  
"What did you call me?" Ashton says pulling away from Luke, which leaves the blonde hopelessly reaching out for him.  
"Asht-Daddy shit daddy i'm so sorry i'm such a naughty boy" Luke wails as he feels his cock starting to get even harder if thats possible.  
"You are such a naughty boy Lukey, I don't know if you even deserve my cock in your wet little hole" Ashton moans into Lukes ear, he watches on with a smirk as Luke started to push his hips up as little whimpers left his mouth.

"I deserve it daddy please I do!" Luke looked up into Ashtons eyes while biting his bottom lip, Ashton had put his hands on Luke's wrists leaving him helpless on the bed.  
Ashton smiled down at the hot blond underneath him, with his shirt already off Ashton quickly stripped his pants off as well, before turning back to Luke.  
"Sit up princess, I want you to ride me." Luke looked shocked at hearing Ashtons words for a second, before he jumped up and sat on Ashtons lap.  


"F-fuck daddy!" Luke yelled letting his head fall back, exposing his neck for Michael to leave small kisses on from where he was kneeling next to the couple.  
Ashton grabbed his cock by the base and slowly pushed into Luke, immediately bottoming out.  
"Oh my god you're so fucking hot baby boy." Ashton moaned reaching around Luke to pull him down to his chest, making the angle perfect to hit Lukes prostate which sends the blond into a moaning frenzy.  
Luke sits back up and starts to bounce on Ashtons dick.

 

"Daddy I can feel you in my tummy" Luke giggled bringing a hand up to push his hair out of his eyes, while his other one was resting on Ashtons chest to balance himself. Ashton smiled up at the adorable boy who still managed to look like a kitten while sitting on a dick.  
"You're so tight Lukey, shit!" Ashton leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes while Luke happily bounced on the delicious dick in him.  
Luke was starting to moan louder when he felt two hands slowly push him down onto Ashtons chest, confused but still needing the feeling of a dick in him, Luke kept moving his hips to keep Ashtons cock in him. 'God I really am a desperate cock slut' Luke though to himself.  


Looking at Ashton, Luke saw him look behind at what he's assuming is Calum? Luke didn't think anything odd about it until he felt the head of another cock at his hole!  
"N-no there's no room in there! I'm already too full!" Luke whined trying to push Calum out from behind him, but all Calum did was wrap his tan arms around Lukes middle and keep pushing his cock in tight beside Ashtons.  
The stretch was painful but so good, Lukes moans were all you could hear, along with the occasional whimper from Mikey who was jerking off again next to the threesome, because how could you not? 

"Fuck you're right Ash he's tight as shit!" Calum moaned into Lukes ear as he started to thrust in and out of Luke, hard.  
Ashton was just leaving his cock in Lukes tight hole letting Calum do all the work while Ashton let his hands run free over Lukes sweaty chest.  
Looking behind Luke, Ashton could see Calum on his knees thrusting so hard into Luke his abs were flexing in the hotel lamp lit room.  
"C-Cal! Touch me p-please! I need it, need you to touch me or anyone please!" Luke panted out, his eyebrows furrowing while his mouth hung open just asking for a dick in it if you'd asked Ashton. 

Luke looked next to them as Michael gave a particularly loud grunt, and shot his second load of cum all over his stomach, his eyes already slipping closed from exhaustion as he fought to keep them open so he could watch the show in front of him.  
Lukes about to complain about the lack of hands on his dick again when Ashton reaches down from Lukes nipples to his aching dick, leaching pre cum down onto Ashtons abs.  
"Yes Ashton fuck!" Luke screamed out. "What was that bitch?!" Ashton yelled giving Lukes dick a smack and smirking when the blond boy moaned even louder and pushed his hips towards Ashton, only to whine when Calums dick slipped out of his gaping hole.  


"What was that Luke? No dicks in your slutty hole until you apologise for what you just did." Ashton said not making moving to put his dick back into the nearly crying boy, Calum was smiling and laughing behind Lukes back as well while he watched Lukey try to push his butt back onto Calums dick.  
"Daddy I'm so sorry! I'm such a naughty baby! I need a spanking daddy but please let me cum I need to so badly!" Luke yelled as Ashton and Calum finally shoved their dicks back into Lukes hole.  


"Where are your manners Luke? What about us? The boys you teased all night on stage huh? Don't we get to cum first?" Calum growled into Lukes ear while not slowly his beastly thrusts into the blonds sweet spot, feeling himself getting close.  
"Yes! Cum anywhere you want, in my mouth, my hole or on me, I honestly don't mind just p-please!" Ashton finally pulled his hard cock out of Lukes sweet hole and kneeled up to put his cock in Lukes mouth as Calum pulled the blond to lean back on him. The view Ashton had was beautiful, he could easily see Calums cock slipping in and out of Luke as the blond looked up expectantly at Ashton for him to cum in his mouth.  
"Thats it Luke, look at you so content to just take all of these cocks like the slut you are, you love it don't you baby?" Ashton moaned while cumming all over Lukes tongue and inside his mouth, he watched as the blond kept his mouth open and deep throated Ashton before swallowing all of his cum around Ashtons slowly softening cock. Ashton pulled out of lukes mouth and breathlessly sat back with Michael to cuddle, who looked like he was falling asleep but was just staying awake to watch Luke bouncing desperately on Calums cock. 

"Oh shit Luke you look so good with a dick in your mouth baby, god you've got us all so tied up you know that? Of course you know that, you love it, love having us all willing to do anything you wanted, how about one time we all take turns sucking you off? Sound fun? Or we could bring in our friends and watch them all fuck you, we know how much a slut like you would love that baby." Calum said while watching as Luke moaned before he lost himself and came all over his stomach finally.  
Calum moaned loudly before emptying himself into Lukes tight arse and smiling when Luke mewled softly before falling forward onto the soft bedding. Luke was so happy and felt so good from taking three of the best looking cocks ever, but he was tired, sore and in need of some cuddles. 

"I'll get some towels." Luke hears someone say, but he doesn't listen as he's pulled into a warm pair of arms and is so comfortable he's just about asleep.  
He feels someone cleaning him and whimpers when a cold towel wipes over his sensitive hole.  
"Shh baby its okay Dada's got you baby." Luke opens his eyes just enough to see Calum pressing soft kisses to his thighs while cleaning up all of the sticky cum from his body, which Luke is so thankful for.  
"Thank you Dada, love you." Luke mumbles drifting off to sleep.  
"We love you too baby." Michael says cuddling up around Luke with the other boys.  
"More than you'll ever know." Ashton says pressing soft kisses to their babies forehead.

"Forever." Calum finishes moving his body closer to his boys happily before they all finally drift off to sleep.


End file.
